deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:So-Pro Warrior/I Think It's Time...
Well, this was a really hard decision to come to, taking me a few weeks to think about it. Trying to convince myself otherwise, but in the end. I've made my decision. I feel that it is time that I retired from this amazing Wiki that is, Deadliest Fiction. You've all probably noticed it by now. When I originally joined I was always on here, making new battles here and there, making friends with all of you and talking about, well whatever came up on the chat XD. Then, things started to change and I got into other stuff, a YouTube Channel, and then writing stories for FanFiction and, well I started focusing more on those and less on battles here. I tried my best to always balance out all three, but gradually more and more, I've become less and less active on here. Sure I've tried to make a few comebacks, but in the end they always ended with me leaving again for a long time never to be seen or heard from again until I just randomly popped up again all "Hey guys I'm back!" and hoping that okay, let's try this comeback again and hope it lasts for good. But it never did. A lot lately, I've been focusing on just, well writing my stories. I tried to convince myself, okay, just need to plan out the times in which I can do stories, work on videos, and do battles. Videos are random here and there, but I found myself putting an entire week into my stories and only Sunday's for DF. But even that never worked and I found myself getting drawn back to writing my stories, or when I did try doing my battles, I just came up blank on them, or just...didn't want to write the battle. I tried to incorporate a story into all of my battles, but they just, never turned out as good as, well my stories for Fanfiction. After a long conflicting inner battle, I made the final decision today of my retirement from this website. Unfortunately, I've just lost all interest in writing battles when compared to writing my stories. I don't know why, I just am. While my days of writing battles are over, that doesn't mean that I won't try and pop in every now and then to see how everyone's doing and how this website is also. Also I still plan on doing that Collab with BG in regards to mine/our Heroes UNITE! Stories when the time comes for it. But, other than that. That's pretty much it. To end it all, all I can say is, that I will really miss what I did on this website. I will miss the battles that I wrote and never got the chance too, I will miss all of you guys, both old and new that I got a chance to know. And I'm glad that I got to meet all of you and spend the time I did on this amazing Wiki. Good Luck to you guys, and may the future of Deadliest Fiction be brightly lit to the future! This is, So-Pro Warrior signing out. Category:Blog posts